


A Family Christmas

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: Prompt 11 from leotinabowie: Harry has nowhere to go after he tells his cheating, no-good boyfriend that he is pregnant. Not wanting to intrude on his friends, Harry asks Severus if he will take him in, and romance blossoms between them as Severus takes on the role of the supportive other father.





	A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11 from leotinabowie: Harry has nowhere to go after he tells his cheating, no-good boyfriend that he is pregnant. Not wanting to intrude on his friends, Harry asks Severus if he will take him in, and romance blossoms between them as Severus takes on the role of the supportive other father.

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/Snarry_Swap_18.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3848472.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1781499.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1099511.html).


End file.
